To Accommodate An Angel
by luckypixi
Summary: Destiel fluff. After a hunt Sam, Dean and Castiel head to a motel, where Castiel is having problems sleeping. When Sam goes to bed, Dean helps him out the best he can. After all, he can always trust his angel to be there for him. Fluffy slash, R&R?


**Well, I'm sure many of you have the same feeling- What the hell have they done to Castiel? **

**Aah! Now he's God? I saw the webclip for 7.01 and was not happy. What have they done to our angel? Our social awkward, humanity loving, Huggy Bear angel? Now he's calling Sam and Dean his 'pets', breaking down Sam's Wall and killing people willy-nilly? Phew...**

**Anywho, enough of my rambling...I had to write this as an antidote of sorts, something happy an fluffy to make myself feel better : )**

**I haven't written a fluff fic for ages, my last Destiel being 'Watercolour' was kinda epic and went a little skew-whiff. **

**I hope you enjoy this and I'm starting to get back into Destiel fluff, so they'll be more where this came from! This is set somewhere in season 5 : ) **

**Please review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

'Dude, you've been squawking for hours! Give it a rest, will ya?'

Dean looked at his brother, beer bottle pressed against his forehead, eyes clenched closed. They had just got to a motel in Boston, in the pitch dark and pouring rain after hunting a demon through the backstreets. It was a high priority case with a strictly save-the-victim outcome needed; the demon possessed a thirteen year old girl. After several hours they had cornered it at the back of a laundrette and Sam had managed to exorcise it, saving the girl and sending the demon back into the depths of hell.

Now they had got back to their hotel, Sam had done nothing but bleat on, in Dean's opinion, about scoping for more hunts, that demons are getting bolder by possessing children and that they had to find out what was happening. Dean had finally had enough after Sam said going back to Hell's Gate to check it out.

'You wanna go, fine! I'm not ever going back to that place again...' Dean trailed off, not looking at his brother, throwing his head back and downing the rest of his beer. He got up, unsteadily on his feet, kicking Castiel's legs out the way as he passed the angel on his way to the kitchen. As much as he loved the guy, Cas had a habit of getting in the way, especially when the eldest Winchester was en route to alcohol.

Dean smiled as he walked back in, carrying two brown bottles in both hands. 'Hey, Cas.'

The angel looked up at him, blue eyes blinking hard, slightly bloodshot. Castiel had been listening to Sam talk for the past three hours, not talking, just listening to the youngest Winchester go on and on.

'I don't think that would be a good idea...Hell's Gate is not the best place for us right now, especially with Lucifer roaming the Earth.'

Sam sighed and leaned back in his chair, massaging his head. 'Well, then I'm all out. Done.'

Castiel sighed and leaned sideways from his position on the sofa, his head now lying on Dean's shoulder. Dean chuckled and lay his head down, the side of his head touching his angel's.

'I don't like feeling like this.' Stated Cas, eyes closed, brows furrowed. 'I dislike feeling tired.'

Dean smiled and kissed his temple, one hand coming down to rest on a trench-coated arm. Sam yawned from the other side of the room and Dean heard him stand up.

'I'm going to bed; make sure you're ready to leave first thing.'

'Yeah yeah.' Dean flapped his hand at his brother, not moving from his comfortable position wrapped around his angel.

Sam shuffled out the room and Dean sighed, sitting up, pulling Cas down under his arm, the angel letting out a small chuckle as he felt Dean's arms clasp around him.

'Dean...I think I need to sleep.'

'Well then sleep.' Dean looked down at the mop of black hair, Castiel's face turned down, studying his hands.

He moved when Cas didn't answer him, leaning down and tilting the angel's face up to meet his. 'What's up? You worried about sleeping?'

'No...' Castiel's monotone voice filled his ears and even Dean could tell he wasn't being entirely truthful.

'Cas...'

Castiel looked up at him, blue eyes wide open, a wry smile on his face. 'It's not an entirely pleasant experience, Dean.'

Dean grinned goofily. 'I've never had a problem with it.' Then he remembered his nightmares after his return from Hell. 'Okay, some problems. But I got through 'em'

Castiel sighed. 'I know...It's still foreign for me; I've never had the need to sleep before.'

Dean paused, thinking, before leaning forwards to press a warm kiss to his angel's lips. 'How do you expect to sleep when you're all dressed up?' he asked, a wry smile on his face.

Cas looked confused. 'Dean?'

'You can't sleep in your coat and boots.' Dean smiled, leaning forwards and gently tugging Cas so he was sat in front of him and the hunter kissed his neck before pulling off the brown trenchcoat, letting it fall to the floor in a ungraceful heap.

Castiel smiled, twisting around to kiss Dean's cheek. 'I thought you said not to get it dirty.'

'Yeah...' Dean returned the kiss, earning a hum from his angel. 'But this is an exception.'

Dean then started unbuttoning Castiel's white shirt, suit jacket still on. With the buttons now undone, the white vest top only remained on the angel's body.

'Lets get these off.' Murmured Dean, using his flat palms to push of the shirt and jacket, both hitting the back of the sofa with a soft _flump_.

Cas shivered, the cold air hitting his skin. 'Dean...I don't think Sam would be very happy if he saw; remember last time?'

'Stuff Sam, and its not as if we're gonna do anything...you said you couldn't sleep. I'm just helping you out.'

Cas gave him a sceptical look, Dean grinning and holding his hands up. 'Scouts word of honour.' He saluted.

Castiel shook his head, having no idea of what that meant, but he kicked off his shoes anyway, using his toes to prise his socks of his feet.

Dean smiled and kissed him again, leaning back on his knees to push himself to his feet, looking down at his black-haired angel.

'Your bed awaits' he smiled, extending his hand. Cas looked at it for second, as though it was going to bite him before taking it, Dean pulling him to his feet, almost crushing him against his chest.

'Eager, are we?' he smiled seductively, treating the angel to a kiss, humming into it as Cas returned it, allowing him access.

They broke apart just long enough to get the bedroom, where the lime green bedspreaded bed stood in the corner of the room.

Dean watched with fond eyes as Cas yawned, the perfect white teeth shining as Cas closed his eyes, a small deep sound coming from deep within the angel's throat.

'See, I told you you were tired.'

'Mmmm' Cas hummed an agreement, sinking down onto the bed, Dean helping him slide out of his trousers, the black material folding to the floor.

They pair now crawled up the bed, where Castiel happily sunk into the pillows, crossing his legs atop the covers. Dean smiled, folding his legs in under the green blanket, putting an arm around Cas, tenderly bringing him down so he was in a half-armed-hug.

'Don't worry about being worried about sleeping...I'm here.' Dean told the top of Castiel's head. 'Nothings gunna happen.'

Cas hummed again, too tired to answer. Dean smiled softly, shimmying down the bed until both their heads were on the pillows. He kicked at the blankets under Cas, bunching them up around the angel's feet, before using his own legs to skilfully pull the duvet up around them both.

'And besides...you get to dream all sorts of thing when you're asleep.' Dean chuckled, looking down at Cas.

He stopped.

Castiel was fast asleep in his arms, his chest softly rising and falling with his rhythmic breathing. The angel's dark hair was as bed-headed as ever, his hands clasped together in his lap above the covers and Dean smiled.

The hunter pressed a lasting kiss atop his angel's forehead and closed his eyes, letting sleep take him over, an angel in his arms.

**Aw, hope you enjoyed that little fluff-fest : )**

**Thanks for reading!**

**X**


End file.
